L'audience est ouverte
by Rain Igami Production
Summary: Il était là, derrière cette porte, encadré par deux policier et il attendait. Il attendait son procès.


**Coucou tout le monde 3**

**Voici un petit OS qui me tient vraiment à coeur. Il y a quelques jours je suis allé avec ma classe à la cour d'assise de mon département. On a assisté au procès d'un homme de 72 ans qui avait tué sa femme il y a trois ans (si jamais vous avez l'occasion d'assister à une audience, allez-y, c'est super intéressant et c'est gratuit.). Et moi, comme je m'ennuyait un peu parfois, parce que mine de rien un procès c'est très long, je me suis demandé à quoi ressemblerait le procès du tueur d'Unknown Movies si il finissait par se faire attraper. Et mon cerveau a pondu ça.**

**Donc voila, je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire, malgré les circonstances. (pour ceux que ça intéresse, Papy Killer à écopé de 15 ans de prison. Pour moi ce n'est pas assez, sachant que ce type a tué sa femme de manière assez sordide (il l'a poursuivie dans tout l'appartement en lui tirant dessus avec un fusil et il ose dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute.), mais ce n'est que mon avis.)**

**Bref.**

**Le tueur appartient à InThePanda, François Theurel s'appartient tout seul. Seuls les juges m'appartiennent car je les ai créés de toutes pièces.**

**Voila. Vous pouvez lire maintenant.**

L'audience est ouverte

« La séance est ouverte, vous pouvez vous asseoir. »

Il entendit des bruissements de tissus, des bruits de pas, des crissements de chaises sur le sol Lui, il attendait derrière la porte, qu'on le fasse entrer. Il était là, physiquement, du moins. Son esprit vagabondait dans son monde. Un monde où les deux policiers qui l'encadraient étaient à sa merci et où il pouvait les torturer jusqu'à la mort. Il entendit d'une oreille les juges se présenter, puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il revint dans le monde réel.

« Faites entrer l'accusé. »

Comme il ne bougeait pas, le policier le poussa doucement et il entra dans la salle d'audience par la porte que le second policier venait d'ouvrir. Il ne s'attarda guère sur la décoration de la salle et se concentra sur la cinquantaine de personnes qui constituaient l'assistance. Des gens aux regards peinés, sûrement la famille ou les amis de ses victimes. Quelques policiers pour garder les portes. Des civils qui n'étaient là que par curiosité. Pour voir ce qu'aller devenir le tueur en série qui avait fait trembler la France pendant plus de six mois. Il aperçut au fond de la salle une jeune fille, qui avait peut-être quinze où seize ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus vissés sur lui. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux, alors que les regards des autres membres du public vagabondaient partout dans la salle. Il décida de jouer le jeu et la fixa en souriant d'un air féroce. S'il avait croisé cette fille dans un autre contexte que celui de son procès, il y aurait eu de quoi s'amuser. Il tenta de lui faire passer en un regard tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire subir. Cela n'eut pas l'air de l'émouvoir car son sourire s'élargit.

« Monsieur Bonnefoy ? Monsieur Bonnefoy ? »

La voix du président d'assise le ramena à la réalité et il rompit l'échange de regards avec la fille blonde.

« Quoi ? Fit-il d'un ton agressif en foudroyant la juge du regard.

Que regardez-vous Monsieur Bonnefoy ? »

Il ricana et se remit à fixer la jeune fille qui souriait toujours, imperturbable.

« Je mate la p'tite salope, là, au fond. En toute innocence, bien sûr ! »

La juge soupira et il soutint son regard hautain et méprisant, lui opposant une assurance malsaine. Il imagina à quoi elle ressemblerait une fois morte. Abandonnée dans les égouts, le sang assombrissant ses cheveux blonds, un mince filet écarlate s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres closes à jamais, la visage défiguré par de profondes entailles. Le sang ne se verrait pas sur sa robe de tribunal noire et rouge.

« Je suis désolée, mais on ne peux pas mettre Victor Bonnefoy et innocence dans la même phrase, répliqua le président d'assise, et il eut envie de mettre ses menaces intérieures à exécution. J'aimerais commencer le procès, nous sommes déjà en retard. »

Il haussa les épaules. Elle l'énervait.

« Je m'en fout, moi, j'ai tout mon temps. »

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et _il_ entra. _Il_ était en costume et avait coiffé ses cheveux noirs. Victor serra les poings sur les pans de sa veste marron. Il le haïssait. Putain qu'il le haïssait. Tout était de sa faute. Tout. Tout. Absolument tout. C'était à cause de _lui _qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Il avait envie de lui faire du mal. Le plus de mal possible. Il avait envie de le tuer, de l'égorger, de l'éviscérer, de le poignarder, de le noyer, de l'étrangler, de le brûler vif, de le battre à mort, de l'éventrer, de le démembrer, de l'écorcher vif, de l'écarteler, de le...

« Excusez-moi du retard, il y avait des embouteillages. »

Tais toi. Tais toi. Tais toi. Tais toi. Tais toi. Tais toi. Tout est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Tais toi. Tais toi. Tais toi. Je ne veux pas entendre ta voix. Tais toi. Tais toi. Tais toi. Tais toi. Tais toi. Tout est de ta faute.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Monsieur Theurel, nous avons été prévenus. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. Nous venons tout juste de commencer. »

Le commissaire François Theurel s'assit au premier rang. Victor rêva qu'il refermait ses mains autour de sa gorge et qu'il serrait, serrait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende entre ses mains. Cela lui fit du bien. Cela le calma.

« Monsieur Bonnefoy, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara la juge.

- Ouais. Ce connard de flic a réussi à m'avoir.

- Monsieur Bonnefoy, n'aggravez pas votre cas, s'il vous plait. Restez poli.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il en écartant les bras en un geste théâtral. Qu'est-ce que ça changera pour moi ? Je risque la prison à perpétuité. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici a une quelconque compassion pour moi ? Même l'abruti d'avocat que vous m'avez collé ne pense pas une seule seconde qu'il pourra influencer le choix des jurés ! Non. Je ne suis qu'un enfoiré qui tue des gens pour le plaisir de les tuer, c'est ce que vous pensez tous, hein ? Vous tous n'êtes là que pour voir ma chute ! (il vissa son regard haineux sur Theurel, qui le soutint, impassible.) T'as gagné, le flic ! T'as putain de gagné ! Ouais, j'avoue, je les ai tous butés, alors abrégez ce putain de procès à la con ! Tous, je les ai tous tués ! Et ça m'a fait du bien ! Ça m'a fait du bien putain ! Sentir leur souffle faiblir, voir leur sang couler entre mes doigts, voir la vie les quitter grâce à moi. C'est jouissif, bordel ! Dites-moi tout ce que vous voudrez, faites-moi tous ce que vous désirez, j'ai aucuns regrets. J'aime tuer. J'en ai besoin. Si j'en avait l'occasion, je vous torturerais tous jusqu'à la mort. La votre, je précise. Alors qu'on en finisse avec ce foutu procès ! »

Sa tirade jeta un froid. Seule la fille blonde continuait à sourire. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'ébranler. Soudain, il eut envie d'arracher ce sourire narquois et moqueur de son visage. De transformer sa satisfaction en terreur et en désespoir. De la briser. Et ce Theurel qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux... Il eut envie de les crever, ces yeux, de les arracher de leurs orbites.

Le président d'assise se reprit, ébranlée, mal à l'aise, et se racla la gorge.

« B-Bien. La parole est à Monsieur l'avocat général, procureur de la République, Maître Laridon. »

Un homme d'âge mûr se leva, lui aussi vêtu d'une robe rouge et noire. Dès qu'il commença à parler, Victor s'imagina à quoi ressemblerait sa voix quand il hurlerait de douleur sous sa lame et de terreur quand il verrait son propre sang recouvrir le sol d'une couche d'écarlate. Il sourit d'un air sadique et le policier à sa droite eut un mouvement de recul., information qu'il nota dans un coin de son esprit.

« Mesdames, Messieurs les jurés, Madame le président d'assises, Monsieur l'avocat de la défense, je vous prie de vous rendre à l'évidence Victor Bonnefoy est dangereux. Nous avons affaire à un psychopathe qui tue pour le plaisir. Pour le plaisir ! Il l'a lui même avoué ! Ce jeune homme n'a pas seulement sauvagement assassiné huit innocents, dont l'un était son ami et l'autre son propre frère, il a également tué ses parents (René la Taupe et Nabilla. Ne vous posez pas de questions, une seule personne peut comprendre, mais si vous le demandez gentiment, je vous expliquerais ^^) il y a plusieurs années. Et il y a pris du plaisir ! Cet homme est un fou dangereux, très dangereux ! Je réclame la détention ferme à perpétuité pour le meurtre de dix innocents ! »

Victor décida de faire chier et leva une main.

« Pour ma défense, mon père me touchait.

- Votre père vous touchait ? S'écria la juge d'un air choqué. Mais vous auriez dû porter plainte, au lieu de rendre la ''justice'' d'une manière aussi douteuse ! Nous sommes là pour nous occuper des criminels, nous faisons des études pour cela ! »

Il bâilla pour bien lui faire comprendre à quel point ce qu'elle disait l'intéressait. Elle soupira et reprit.

« La parole est à Monsieur l'avocat de la défense, Maître Jandrin. »

Son avocat était un homme de moins de trente ans qui lui paraissait tout sauf sûr de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença sa plaidoirie.

« Madame le président, Mesdames, Messieurs les jurés, Monsieur le procureur général, vous vous trompez. Victor Bonnefoy n'est pas un psychopathe...

- Ta gueule, le coupa celui-ci. Non mais sérieusement, tu t'entend parler, là ? Tu veux leur faire avaler ça, espèce d'avocat de pacotille ? J'ai torturé, tué et violé dix personnes et tu veux leur faire croire que je ne suis pas un psychopathe ? Tu te fout de moi ?

- Mais ta gueule, le cinglé ! Cria Theurel, sa voix agressant les oreilles de l'accusé. Laisse les boucler ce putain de procès et arrête de faire chier le monde !

- Toi ferme-la ou je bouffe tes entrailles !

- OK ! Je rajoute le cannibalisme à la longue liste de tes pathologies mentales !

- Silence ! Cria l'huissier en se levant. Bonnefoy, Theurel, asseyez-vous ! »

Ils obéirent. Victor s'enfonça dans le silence, les yeux fixés sur cet homme qu'il haïssait tant. L'audience se poursuivit dans le calme, interminablement longue. Tout cela l'ennuyait et il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait à ce connard de flic quand il l'aurait, enchaîné, à sa merci. Il commencerait par le rouer de coups pour se défouler, puis il lui arracherait les dents une à une. Ensuite il lui arracherait les ongles. D'abord ceux des pieds, ensuite ceux des mains. Après cela, il percerait un petit trou dans son ventre et en sortirait les entrailles tout en veillant à ce que tout continue de fonctionner correctement, bien qu'à l'extérieur du corps, afin qu'il ne meure pas trop vite. Puis il lui trancherait les oreilles et le nez, mais laisserait les yeux et la langue intactes. Pour qu'il puisse voir ses viscères répandues au sol. Pour qu'il puisse hurler. Pour qu'il puisse pleurer.

La voix du président d'assises le tira de ses pensées sanglantes.

« Bien. La peine demandée par Madame l'avocat des partis civils et Monsieur l'avocat général est un détention ferme à perpétuité. À présent le jury va délibérer. Veuillez emmener l'accusé, l'audience est levée. »

Détention à perpétuité. Détention à perpétuité. Détention à perpétuité. Prison à vie. Prison à vie. Prison à vie. Ces mots tournaient dans sa tête, s'imprimant dans son âme. Il sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler.

Non.

« Non. » murmura-t-il.

Son poing heurta avec force le visage du policier le plus proche et sa main fusa vers sa hanche, là où se trouvait le pistolet. La première balle se logea dans l'épaule de Theurel et la seconde entre ses yeux. Victor se délecta de son air surpris lorsque le commissaire tomba mort. Mort. Mort. Il était mort. Enfin. Il était enfin mort. Il l'avait tué. Cet enfoiré de flic était enfin mort. Un troisième coup de feu retentit. Il en fut étonné. Il n'avait pourtant tiré que trois. Soudain, il vacilla. Elle explosa en lui, déchirant sa poitrine, transperçant son poumon, trouant sa chemise.

La douleur.

Il tomba à son tour. Il avait mal. Affreusement mal. Une fleur écarlate s'épanouissait sur son torse, juste sous son cœur. Il sentait son souffle faiblir, il voyait son sang couler, il sentait sa vie s'enfuir. Il aperçut du coins de l'oeil la fille blonde parmi toutes les personnes que les policiers faisaient sortir. Elle ne souriait plus. Il voulut lui faire un signe de la main mais son bras ne bougea pas. Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir. Un voile couvrit sa vision. Il voyait flou. Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. La mort lui semblait maintenant douce et accueillante, comme une femme vêtue de noir au visage souriant et bienveillant.

Il lâcha prise.

**Voila, das ist finish. Vous serez gentils de ne pas me tuer (Momo, c'est de toi que je parle), merci.**

**Je vous fait de gros bisous et je vous encourage à laisser une review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! :)**

**Salut et à bientôt,**

**Rain**


End file.
